Heating Things Up
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: A tale where fire in the form of Thrax meets ice with Hypothermia user Jadis. Can this deadly pair team up to break the medical records and find some romance in the mix? Possibly after all fire and ice does attract one another.
1. New Virus In Town

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**Sorry for the lack of activity I've been having a case of Writers Block lol. Anyway Jadis is Hypothermia and her skin is sky blue with blue claws on her hands and feet. Her hair is white which she usually keeps in a braid. When she uses her claw to spread Hypothermia it glows white and everything it touches turns to ice. You can see her outfit on my deviantart gallery. I forgot her eyes are silver and she has black pupils which narrow into slits when she gets angry. Thrax belongs to his creators. All OC'S used in this story are mine. Enjoy!**

**Jadis's POV**

"Hey sweetheart this is a private sweat gland" a germ told me from nearby.

"I don't see a sign that says it's yours" I replied to the germ and his companions.

"What kind of virus are you anyway?" his friend demanded.

I snorted at his remark before answering.

"I'm not a virus though I often get mistaken for one"

By looks alone I was easily targeted by Immunity whenever I entered a new body.

"You know it suddenly got cold in here" one of the germs complained shivering.

"Sorry that would be me" I apologized.

"So you must be a Hypothermia user" the boss of the group said figuring it out.

I smirked at his answer. Hypothermia wasn't a disease or illness but it was deadly when the body didn't get warm once it settled in. I normally don't kill the bodies I enter unless if necessary. The reason I was inside of this sweat gland was to regain my strength. Whenever I killed a body I become weakened afterwards. It was going to take a few more days until my strength returned and then I would leave this body for another.

The current body I was in was that of unhealthy man who liked to smoke and drink. The guy was in his late fifties and if he didn't start taking care of himself soon his health would deteriorate.

"Meh she ain't bothering us guys let her stay" the leader said. I shot him a grateful look before I resumed to warming myself up. Parts of regaining my strength was doing what I was doing now. Suddenly humming broke everyone's relaxing and out of the steam emerged a virus.

He was damn tall and from where I sat I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His skin was a magenta color and his hair was purple dreads. He wore a black trench coat and his eyes were a dark yellow. He and I had the same claw-like fingers. Only his were brownish-red and mine were blue.

"Hey pal this is a private sweat gland so find somewhere else to go" one of the germs snapped.

"I'm looking for volunteers yo, some nasty germs who want in on a big score"

I felt my face turn red when I heard the virus's voice.

"We ain't interested" the leader replied. "Take your hustling somewhere else"

"Well baby this ain't about no hustle this is about the baddest illness y'all ever seen"

This guy sure was cocky. I wondered if he was even a lethal virus.

"Look who thinks he's the Ebola virus" the leader joked with his friends.

The red virus got annoyed and he calmly answered.

"Ebola? Let me tell you something about Ebola, baby"

The virus walked forward and pushed some germs aside.

"Ebola is a case of dandruff compared to me!"

"Alright it's time to kick your ass out of here" the leader growled getting up, "We came here to relax not to brawl"

"Sounds like a gas baby bring it on" the virus challenged.

The germ from before swung his fist up and charged at the virus. However the virus grabbed his opponent's fist and shook his head before giving the germ a kick in the gut. As the leader reprimanded his companion I saw that one of the virus's claws lit up in a orange color and he pressed it to one of the sweat pores.

More steam filled the room and I couldn't see what was going on. But I did hear the yelps and profanities. By the time the stream cleared my jaw dropped because all of the germs were disposed off. It was time for me to get the hell out of here. I hurriedly stood up and headed to the exit.

"Don't think I didn't see you baby"

"Damn it" I swore.

I turned to look at the virus who was approaching me. He looked at me with interest.

"I don't usually see many Hypothermia users around these days"

"Look I just came here to rest" I replied.

"I can see that baby" the virus stated. "I can tell you just finished killing off a body"

How he knew that I had no freaking idea.

"And I'm still weak" I corrected.

Suddenly the virus came beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His body felt like a wildfire and I felt some of my strength returning to me. He then pulled away from me after warming me up.

"Uh thanks"

"Anytime baby" the virus responded. "Would you be interested in a big score?"

"You're going to kill the man who we're currently in" I said.

"Eventually baby first I need some volunteers"

"I can't give you an answer right now" I explained. "I'm still vulnerable"

"Understandable" the virus agreed. "Let me tell you what baby how about I meet you later and you can give me your answer then"

"My name is Jadis" I corrected.

"Thrax baby" the virus introduced himself.

Suddenly we both jumped when we heard sirens.

"Aww hell looks like we gotta split, I don't want Immunity kicking me out just yet"

"I'll see you soon then" Thrax stated.

I nodded before he and I parted ways before the cops showed up.


	2. The Meeting

**Jadis's POV**

Some male germs wolf whistled as I entered the club. Yesterday after leaving the arm pit I checked into a hotel in a germ zone where I could continue my recovery. Thanks to Thrax's warm up my strength was returning faster than I was expecting. Within the next couple of days I would be back to normal. While I was out last night I heard about Thrax gathering a meeting at "The Mole" which was a club located on the left shoulder.

From what I gathered all germs and other diseases were invited to this meeting and for the hell of it I went. I also wanted to see Thrax again and why I wanted this I had no freaking idea. Another male germ made a remark as I passed and I didn't like it. I ended up using my claw to freeze his mouth shut and his friends were trying to melt the ice.

I asked where the meeting was going to be held and some germs who were also interested ended up taking me to a VIP room. I found a spot at the end of the table and waited for the meeting to start. There were mostly germs here but I recognized a few diseases. Two of them were girls and I bet they only came here to have a chance to score with Thrax. The mere thought of that made me growl.

"Hey girl did you just growl?" a cold user inquired.

"Sorry about that" I apologized.

"No problem"

"If I can have everyone's attention" a familiar voice rang out and at the head of the table was Thrax. The two girls sighed at seeing him which annoyed me. A diagram of the body we were in appeared on the table and Thrax began to explain his plan. The mysterious virus wanted to get to the brain and he showed everyone a DNA bead from his chain. I saw Thrax carrying it around earlier.

"This DNA bead comes from the hypothalamus gland"

"The what?" some germs and diseases asked.

I snorted before saying out loud.

"The hypothalamus controls the temperature for the whole body"

Immediately Thrax looked to see who made the comment and he smirked when he saw me.

"Sounds like you know where to go Icy" the cold stated.

"I do" I confirmed. "I prefer to avoid the brain since Immunity is all over the place but I've killed once before by spreading my cold into the hypothalamus and hence the body began to shut down"

To prove my point my index claw lit up glowing white and I pressed into onto the table. Ice formed on the surface and continued to spread until the entire table was covered in it.

"Very nice" Thrax responded sounding pleased. "It's good to know I'm not the only one who knows a way around the body"

The two female diseases shot me hateful glared and I threatened to freeze them by pointing my still glowing claw at them. They looked away and Thrax pressed his own claw onto the table. His claw glowed orange like before and my ice melted. The combination of ice melting from his heat made the room steam for a few minutes before eventually fading.

"So we're going to march into our target and take the prize and then this body is going to heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day"

Then like the lovesick fan girls they were the two female diseases asked Thrax about his chain. Thrax smirked before explaining how each DNA bead came from the bodies he occupied. He had a lot within the chain so he must have brought down a lot of people. However due to Immunity being on alert from a recent health scare by our current resident Thrax decided to it was a wise idea to lay low for awhile.

Eventually the meeting concluded and I decided to leave due to Thrax interacting with his fan girls. The germ whose lips I froze earlier now had his mouth free from my ice and as I passed him he backed away in fear along with his friends. As I approached my hotel I felt I was being followed and damn it I hated that!

I decided to see who was trailing me and I led my pursuer into an alleyway. I used the shadows to hide and I lit up my claw ready to strike. At the precise moment I surprised my pursuer and we both landed on the ground with a thud.

"You know you shouldn't stalk" I reprimanded Thrax.

I had the virus pinned beneath me on his back.

"Sorry baby next time I'll keep that in mind"

"I thought you wanted the company of your fan club Mr. Burn"

"Those two diseases aren't my type" he confessed. He then shivered and I pulled myself off of him. It didn't take long for Thrax to get back into his feet.

"So I take it your interested in helping me take down this body baby?" he asked.

"Perhaps" I responded. "Or perhaps I wanted to see you again"

Immediately I face palmed at my remark.

"I was hoping to see you tonight" Thrax confessed.

That got me to remove my hand from my face.

"Aren't you a player?" I asked.

"I've had my share of flings baby but nothing serious" the virus answered.

"So your single then"

"That I am baby why are you interested?" he teased with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his question.

"So tell me baby are you still regaining your strength?"

"Yep pretty much"

"Maybe I can help you recover faster"

The next thing I knew Thrax backed me into a wall and kissed me. His heat entered my body the moment his lips touched mine. The kiss lasted a few seconds later before he pulled away. I growled because I desired more of his heat.

"Sorry baby if I give you too much of my heat in your current state it will be bad news"

"Damn it" I muttered not pleased.

"I'll take you back to where your staying Jadis if your okay with that"

"I would like that" I said.

**He he looks like Jadis has a possessive side XD.**


End file.
